Attack on Titan: A new story
by Midnight Arora Rose
Summary: What if the main trio each had twins, what if sertant charchtars were diffrent then in the anime/manga, what if Eren and his twin, Akira, knew they werw titan shifter? All these answers will be reveild. (OCxOCxOC) (ErenxHistoria, later on) I will continue but some one can Wright it on there profile!
1. chapter 1

Author Note: Hey so this story is my first so please be considerate when telling me what I did wrong. To find out more read notes at the bottom.

Chapter One: Shaganshina's Fall

On this day we new that home was a cage. Us, cattle.

Eren and Akira woke up with a start, as Mikasa and Luna hovered over them. (Luna over Akira and Mikasa over Eren) They were sleeping when they were supposed to be getting fire wood... AGAIN. Although Mikasa and Luna would never complain, as Luna had a thing for Akira, (although she always insisted they were just family) and Mikasa had a thing for eren. (She did the same thing as Luna with Akira) Both of them were crying.

"Luna? What are we doing here?" Akira asked before seen Eren got a chance to.

"You were seriously that deep in sleep, that your only half awake?" Luna said with a raised eyebrows.

"Ya I guess we were" Eren said then looked and Akira asked "Hey sis, were you dreaming and the same dream I was. I can't seem to figure out what it was about."

Luna shook her head 'no' before saying " No I don't, but it felt like it ran on forever. Danm, I hate how I can never remember what I dreamt about." And it was true. She even made a dream journal so that way she could get it out on paper before it went away.

Then Mikasa noticed something. Eren and Akira, were crying and so she said, "Why are you two crying?"

They both touched under there eyes as they started walking home. Akira then glares at Mikasa and Luna saying, "You tell no one about this, got it!" She made sure they knew it wasn't a question but an order.

Luna just smiled at Akira and nodded but Mikasa decided to say to them, "You two should talk to your dad about that. Crying for no reason doesn't seem healthy."

They were already walking through the gate the separated Shaganshina and the rest of "Wall Maria" one of the three walls that protected them from the titans. Giant humanoid creatures that mostly looked male in stature although they had no reproductive organs.

"Hell no! Dad might think we're weak for this! Besides it not that big a deal" Eren said a bit angry at first, but soon calmed down.

(Okay I'm going to just summarize some stuff here. Hanes and his friend are drunk and Eren and Akira get pissed, the Survey Corp's returns, they get home Mikasa saying Akira and Eren wanting to join the scouts, Eren and Akira run away after having getting in a fight with there mom, they save Armin and his twin sister Kira.)

Eren, Akira, Mikasa, Luna, Armin, and Kira, were all sitting on a hill as they talk about the world out side the walls, and other stuff as well. Kira and Luna were getting tired so she decide to lean on Akira's lap a she's done many times before, so no one even batted an eye at the action. Although Armin knew it was also an excuse to practically cuddle with, Akira as, like Luna, she had a crush on her.

Also Eren knew Akira had a thing for both Luna and Kira and not want any hearts to be broken so she tried to suppress her feeling for the other two girls.

"... These walls can't hold forever, it's only a matter time," Armin said not knowing what was about to happen.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and startled Luna and Kira awake. They all began to run to were the explosion came from. When they looked up on top of the wall the something. Something that would change there world... Forever. It was a red, muscley hand. It was a titan.

"Th-that's im-impossible! That wall is fifty meters tall! Titans at fifteen meters at most!!!!!!" Armin screamed. Then a head started to pop over the edge. It was red and had no skin as it's muscles were exposed.

All of a sudden there was a huge that of wind as the titan kicked a hole in the wall. The titans were now pouring in.

"We have to get to the boats!! They'll be evacuating the people already!" Kids yelled as she tried to pull Akira and luna towards the gate. Armin was doing the same thing with Eren and Mikasa.

"Mom," Eren and Akira whispered in horror. "Are home was close to the gate!!" After they said that they sprinted for there house, with Luna and Mikasa not far behind them.

As they ran toward the house Akira and Eden were thinking at the same time, 'mom's going to be okay, were going to turn this corner and our house will be standing there.' They never hated being wrong so much before. They saw the house as it was collapsed and they saw there mother lying there with her power half under the wrubel. They ran to her and tried to pull her out but it was no use. Mikasa and Luna arrived soon after and tried to help lift the beams and other ruble of there mother. It was no use. Then they heard giant footsteps coming from in front of them. It was a titan. This titan had blond hair, and and eerie smile on its face.

Hanes soon arrived as Carla told him to get the children out of here. He said he was a soldier and could fight.

Right before he could run off though, Akir a grabbed his hand and screamed, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO TRY AND BE A HERO!!! YOU NEED TO DO ONE THING AND THAT IS HELP US GET THIS BEAM OFF MY MOTHER SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

Hanes looked at her then nodded. He grabbed the support beam and lifted it with the help of Eren, Luna, and Mikasa, as Akira pulled her mother out of the wruble. Hanes picked up Carla and put her on his back as him and the four kids started sprinting for the gate.

Hanes got the kids on the boat with there now crippled mother, and then all of a sudden a titan with thick armor broke through the wall. The titans were now allowed inside the wall. Wall Maria and Shaganshina had fallen.

As they got to Wall Rose, Eren looked at his mother saying he needed to fight now more then ever.

She looked at him as he had that firey determination in his eyes. She the said, "I know. But listen. I want you too be safe. If anything were to happen to you, I'd be devastated. So please when your out there fighting those MONSTERS, that you'll always come back. Promise me that and I'll believe you." She said even if she did not want him to join the Survey Corp's, she knew she could not stop him, especially now. And he did just that, with the girls that were behind him, saying the same thing. Promising to always return.

A few days passed and Grisha finally showed up. He ran to his wife saying he was sorry for not being there, among other things. When she explained the kids plans he was shocked, to say the least, to find out she expected it. He then took her to some place they could talk privetly. He had to explain his origins.

"Carla, I told you I was from a village in the southwest of Wall Maria, well I'm sorry to say this but, I lied to you, and I'm so sorry for that." He said as his wife's eyes as they widened in surprise. "For you to understand what I'm about to tell you you have to understand the history before the time of the walls." She nodded slowly, unsure of what her husband was about to say. He explained who Ymir Fritz was, the nine legendary titans, the titan war between the Marliens and the Eldians. Then he told her how the human race was no were near extinct. He told her how he was from out side the walls. He told her about his first wife, Dina, how there son Zeke betrayed them, how how first wife became the titan that was about to eat her, how Eren Koulger saved him, and how he became a titan shifter.

At the end of his explanation he looked at his wife, thinking she would hate him. She looked at him and smiled and said, "I understand why you kept this in the dark. Hell I would to. But why tell me now?" She finished with a confused look.

He signed saying how he was dying and needed to pass his titan apility to Eren, as his friend gives Akira the founding titans ability.

Carlas eyes when wide. Her husband had to die so Eren could become a titan shifter. She started to tear up, and then she cried as Grisha held her tightly, silent tears of his own coming out. As they calmed down he started to speak again, "Also, me and Dina had a daughter her name was A-" He never got to finish as Someone knocked at he door. Her walked to the door to see his son with tears in his eyes. He heard every thing. Same as the three girls. They all had tears in there eyes. He decide that he would not be able to tell his wife his first daughters name. He wrapped them in a bit but as he told them that he would die anyway. He said that he needed them to be strong. To finally defeat the Marlien government. They agreed. He then took Akira aside and told her a word that only Yeager's knew, which basically was some one of there family was begging for help.

So they went into the forest as Carla, Mikasa, and Luna stayed behind. Two hours later the kids appeared as they had small

unnoticeable to others, but to there mother as they said it was done.

Two years had passed and now Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Akira, Luna, and Mira were now at the Military Cadet Academy. There future as survey code members undeniable.

Athors note:

so guys im going to say this: I made sure to make Grisha never finish the name of his first daughter. also as you can tell im straying away from cannon, big time. now Akira, Luna, and Kira, will be a three way couple. actully they will be that by next chapter. also as you can tell my spelling sucks so tell me if any mistakes pop up. now please RR. Oh! I almost forgot. I will tell you this, Zeke is manipulating his sister saying sense there the last family that she should work with him. You'll find out who she is during the female titan arc. soooo. YA! enjoy!


	2. chapter 2

Aothers Note:So here is chapter two. Same day as chapter one. Man!!! I'm on a role!!!!! Seriously, I usually have writers block! Also I'm skip the beginning with the horse-face getting head-butted, Connie getting a case of mental retardation. But not Potato Girl. Never skip Potato Girl!

Chapter Two: The Cadet corps

Crunch

That sound was all it took for Shadis too get pissed.

He got in her face as, she told him her name and the village she was from. He was about to scream at her again, but someone tapped on his shoulder

It was Akira. She then said, "Sir you have to forgive her, her people are used to being able to eat a lot of food as it is a hunting village. They never really think of eating food as 'stealing. ' See in her village if your hungry you just eat. Hell her village could eat an entire cow and still be hungry, and never get fat from it. So please forgive her actions." She finished making sure to never give Shadis a chance to speak, knowing she'll be punished for getting out of her spot and speaking out of turn.

Shadis looked her up and down, noticing she had the look that every Shaganshina surviver had in there eyes. Unnoticeable to the trained eye.

He finely spoke and said, "WELL TO FUCKING BAD! BOTH OF YOU TO RUN LAPS FOR TEN HOURS! AND POTATO GIRL! NO FOOD FOR YOU FOR 3 DAYS!!!!" He finished as Akira rolled her eyes and started running. ' this is nothing, I my titan ability allows me to run for ten hours strait with out breaking a swet' Akir a thought.

As she finished running she ended up meeting Annie Leonheart. The two got along pretty well. So well that Kira and Luna got extremely jealous. The two girls had feeling for each other as well so they decide to ask her to be there girl friend in a three way relationship.

"Akira can we talk to you in privite please," Luna asked quietly with Kira noding. She agreed. They walked out the mess hall to the back of the cabin.

"Akira, me and Luna were wondering..." She started only for Luna to finish. " he our girl friend in a three way relationship? "

The two girls set blushing furiously as Akira's eye went wide. Then she smiled and said "yes" as the three then got into a ten minute long make out sesion. From around the corner a girl said, "congrats sis. You really deserve it Kira. After what happened to your home".

The next morning

Akira was snuggle up between her two lovers, Kira and Luna, people had figure out the night they got together, and everyone said "congrats" or something along the lines of that. The only one who didn't was Jean who said something that got his ass kicked.

"Ug, girls being together in a relationship is disgusting, same with a three way relationship. Putting those two together, is just wrong on so many levels"

let's just say he changed his mind real fast.

They got up, got dressed, went to the mess hall, are breakfast, then went to the ODM hear trying area. The three did great. Eren however... Did pretty bad. To say the least. They went through the same routine again the next day and this time it worked out well. He was going to be able to fight.

Two years later

Eren Yeager: Lackluster in the class room, better on the field, but driven by a sense of purpose that is terrifying.

Akira Yeager

Luna Ackerman

and Mikasa Ackerman, Great at everything they do. Know how to do things been they need to do it. Hell it would be an over statement to call them geniuses.

Armin and Kira Arlet: built like daffodils, but academically brilliant.

Shasha Brouse: Fine instincts, rarely shares them though.

Annie Leonheart: Quite, anit-social unless she is with Akira, Great at hand to hand combat, scared of human contact, apparently from her abusive brother, only helps Akira.

Reiner Brown: Built like an ox, loyal to his comrades, respected by them as well... Defiantly gay for Berholt.

Berholt Hoover: Can achieve great things but is to polite and lacks motivation.

Jean Kristine: Arrogant son of a bitch, but sucsells what ODM gear training.

Yimr: quite, strong, protective of Christa Lenz, probably allowing her to be less than she really is so Christa can be part of the top ten... Defiantly lesbo and wants to eat Christa out.

Christa Lenz: Kind, loving, nurturing, determined to help others, most of the guys, and some girls, want to marry her and call her a goddess.

Connie Spriggin: fisty little chiwawa, very agil and swift.

Two days later

Eren is facing Annie as he's about to attack her, and well you know what happens.

It's the day after there graduation and Eren have a great speech which gave others hope. Although it would not last.

'now it's humanity's turn to attack' Eren thinks.Then a lightning bolt appears as the colossal titan apears. Every one is thrown off the edge of the wall and the see a hole. Eren boss at the titan and tries to kill it but it disappears again. The battle of trost has begone.

Aothers note: soooo ya! thats chapter two. tomarrow ill contiou this so ya. but o want you to guess who there sister is. so tell me what you think.


End file.
